A Change
by Haalyle
Summary: Tails has created a new invention that doesn't do what he theorized it would do. Will he be able to reverse the effects before long-term damage is done? Gender bend. Shadonic.
1. Accidental Slip

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners!**

**AN: OK, I'm sad to say I've got some writer's block for Restrained, however to make up for it (which I'll hopefully get out of writer's block for it!), I'm going to write this other story I've had on my mind for some time after looking at some art work on DeviantArt.**

**Warning: This story will involve genderbent character(s). **

* * *

A Change

* * *

_Accidental Slip  
_

* * *

"What's up lil' bro? I've noticed you've kept to your workshop quite a lot, I'm starting to get worried," Sonic joked as he entered Tails' workshop, stopping by the side of the table that Tails was working on.

Tails appeared to be screwing bolts into a rather odd looking device. It looked somewhat like a television remote, except it had an antenna poking out of the end. At the end of the antenna was a small dark red dot. The remote itself was grey and it had various buttons on it. Sonic had no idea what it was for.

Tails looked up at him and smiled, "I've almost finished my latest creation! It's going to be great... I think."

"You think?" Sonic asked in disbelief, putting a hand on his waist as he shook his head, "Do you know what it's meant to do?"

"Well," Tails started, putting the device down onto the table and turning to face the blue hedgehog, "What this device does is that when I hit the person with the laser that comes out of the end of the antenna, it'll change the personality of said person to the exact opposite. At least, that's what I'm hoping to achieve."

"Have you tested it out?" Sonic asked nervously. It wasn't that he didn't trust his brother, which he totally did one hundred percent, it was just... the fact Tails didn't even know if it worked correctly was slightly worrying.

Tails shook his head and frowned, "Not yet, I still have to check if it actually gets a power supply and then I'll give it a try," Tails turned back to pay attention to his device and laughed, "Don't worry Sonic, I have a reverse button on it just in case anything goes wrong."

"What if the reverse button doesn't actually work?"

Tails gulped, he usually thought his inventions worked quite a lot so to think that something went wrong and his plan B would backfire was slightly discouraging. He shrugged as he replied, "I'll just have to come up with something."

"I hope that doesn't hurt anyone," Sonic replied, watching his friend smile happily as he finished working on the remote.

"Well, it is a laser so at the most it'll probably tickle a little bit," Tails explained as he picked up the remote and turned to face his friend once again.

Sonic back away from his friend as Tails accidentally pointed it at his direction, "Be careful with that thing buddy!"

Tails nervously laughed, "Sorry. I wouldn't hit you with it, especially as I haven't tested it yet!"

_I'm thankful that thing isn't a gun, _Sonic thought as he noticed the buttons light up on the remote, "What are you doing?"

"Turning it on and it works!" Tails smiled and walked out of his workshop, Sonic closely following him.

"You're not just going to hit any random person we walk past."

Tails shook his head, "Of course not, I'm going to ask before I use it."

_Why do I get the feeling that this is an awful idea? _Sonic tried to shrug the feeling away as he continued along the footpath with his best friend, hoping the worst wasn't going to happen.

* * *

"Sonic!" Amy squealed as they turned the corner. She jumped onto the blue hedgehog, hugging him tightly.

"Hi Amy..." Sonic muttered, trying to get the pink hedgehog off of him. He pushed her away and held a hand out for personal space.

"Hey Amy," Tails said all too enthusiastically.

Amy looked at the fox and gave a warm smile, "What's that you have in your hand?"

"Oh this," Tails said, waving the remote in front of her with a smile on his face, "It's just something I've been working on for the past few weeks."

"What does it do?" She asked curiously.

Tails did a small nervous shrug, "I have a theory, but I'm actually looking for someone to try it on."

She eyed Tails suspiciously, "That sounds kind of odd."

"I'm going to ask first before using it on anyone Amy," Tails told the pink hedgehog.

"Oh, well I guess if someone agrees to it..." She trailed off and looked at Sonic once again, "I'm just going to do shopping, see _you _later!" She skipped away quickly, as if she thought Tails would trying to use his device on her.

Sonic looked at Tails with a frown, "I don't think anyone is going to be willing to give your invention a shot, buddy. Especially as you didn't actually tell your theory."

Tails sighed, "You're probably right. I'll go find some animals and see if it changes their personalities."

"That's sounds somewhat safer," Sonic laughed, "Tell me how that works out for you. I've gotta go. I've got a rival to catch."

"Knuckles?"

"No, not Knucklehead, he's too busy with the Master Emerald. I told you this morning," Sonic explained and waited to see if Tails remembered.

Tails looked at him with confusion, obviously not knowing what the azure hedgehog was on about. He shook his head.

Sonic groaned, clearly annoyed that his best friend had payed no attention to what he had said over breakfast that morning.

_Tails got up from the dining table and walked to the door, heading for his workshop._

_"I'll be fighting Shadow later, to prove who's the real faker," Sonic told Tails as he took a bite from the chili dog in his hand._

_Tails stopped and turned to face Sonic, looking at him slightly confused, "That doesn't make any sense," He then shrugged and turned back around, "Have fun with that. I have an invention to finish." With that, he left the house._

Tails smiled, "No need to explain, you're fighting Shadow to 'prove who's the real faker', which doesn't make all too much sense."

Sonic laughed, "Great! So, I'll see you later. Don't hurt anyone with that thing," He said, pointing at the remote before taking off in a blue blur.

Tails looked at his remote and sighed, _I think it'll be slightly safer if I tried it on some animals first._

* * *

"You're finally here, Faker," Shadow grunted, his back to the blue hedgehog as he looked at the grass underneath his feet.

"Finally? I'm right on time!" Sonic smirked, stretching in legs and warming himself up for the upcoming battle, "Let's do this!"

Shadow smirked slightly before turning around to face the blue hedgehog.

"Chaos spear!" He called out, throwing a spear of yellow energy at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic side-stepped to dodge it and spin dashed towards the ebony hedgehog, who teleported away from the attack, making the blue hedgehog stop in his tracks.

Sonic turned around to face the ebony hedgehog, he jumped into the air and prepared to do a homing attack.

"Sonic!"

Sonic didn't hear the shout and went on to attack Shadow.

Shadow looked at the scene taking place and teleported once again, out of the way from both attacks. He couldn't understand where the yellow laser had come from.

Sonic landed on the ground and as he turned to his left to face his rival, he felt a small sting on his arm.

"Sonic!" Tails called out again, surprised and shocked at what had happened.

"What Tails?" Sonic asked, turning to face the kitsune who looked at him with worry.

"I didn't mean to hit you!" Tails cried out, "My finger accidentally slipped!"

Shadow crossed his arms, annoyed at, not only, the interruption but that he had been attacked by two separate things. It was easy to avoid, but it wasn't something he was expecting.

"What is that thing?" Shadow asked dully, pointing to the remote Tails had in his hands.

Tails gave Shadow a shy smile, "I don't really have a name for the device. It's something I spent the past few weeks on."

"You spent a month in your workshop on that thing Tails," Sonic groaned, "Why did you interrupt our fight?"

Tails' tails dropped to his sides as he began to explain, "I wanted to tell you that I found out what my device actually does! I didn't mean to hit you, that was a complete accident!" Tails looked back down at his remote and sighed, "But it's only 10% done."

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked his best friend with confusion, ignoring the dark glare Shadow was giving him.

Tails scratched the back of his head nervously, biting his lip, "Well... I uh, found out that my theory isn't correct... at all. What I told you was my theory of what I wanted this device to do, but that's not at all what it does," Tails smiled excitingly, "This device changes someone's gender!"

Sonic frowned, putting a hand on his hip, "That's lovely to know Tails... you do realize what you've just done, right?"

Tails' smile turned into a frown as he looked at the ground, "Yes..." He looked back at the device, "It's 22% complete..."

"Does this mean I have to postpone the battle?" Sonic asked Tails in a slightly annoyed tone.

Tails looked at the two and backed away, worried about what would happen to his best friend but not wanting to get in the way, "Just be careful."

Sonic winked, "When haven't I?"

Tails looked back at the device and sighed, _I can't actually reverse the effects until it's 100% complete... _He looked back up and noticed that there was no fighting going on.

Shadow stood over Sonic's unconscious body and watched as Tails came over. He crossed his arms over his chest, "I didn't do anything. He just fell."

Tails shook his head, "I noticed," He looked down at his friend and sighed. _I'm not too sure if I can carry him back... I'll try._

Shadow rolled his eyes, "I'll take the Faker back, that's it. I have other things to do than fight him." Shadow picked the blue hedgehog up and put him over his shoulder.

"Thanks," Tails muttered silently, leading the ebony hedgehog to the house. _38%, this is going to take awhile._

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

**I may not update nearly as much as I used to because I really need to take school seriously, but otherwise I should be able to update every now and then.**


	2. The Flaws of being a Girl

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

The Flaws of being a Girl

* * *

Sonic awoke and immediately felt a complete difference with his body. It felt somewhat light, while the chest area was heavier. His quills didn't stick out anymore, but rather lie flat as if straightened. And he felt curvier than normal.

_Oh right, Tails hit me with that device thingy that... changes gender?! _As the thought came into mind, Sonic sat up straight, looking at the the room around him with shock, _Wait... no... I can't... there's no way..._

"Sonic?" Tails asked quietly, opening the door and looking in. He noticed his best friend was awake and walked in quickly, closing the door behind him quickly, "Oh... you're awake."

"How long was I out?" Sonic quickly shut his mouth, not recognizing the voice that had come out of it. It was a high pitched, girly voice that had came out of his mouth and he didn't like it, at all.

Tails gave him a nervous smile, "A few hours."

Sonic looked outside at the window. It was completely dark, the stars and moon illuminating the sky. He turned his view back to Tails and shook his head, "A few hours?"

"Yeah... just a few," Tails nodded and walked over to the blue hedgehog, holding a plastic bag, "I thought, since the progress seems to be stuck on 98% and there's no way I can mess around with it just yet, that you might need some accessories."

"Accessories?" Sonic blinked as Tails handed the plastic bag to him. He took a peak inside and smirked, "Oh, I get ya."

"I'll leave you to it..." Tails nervously laughed as he walked out of the bedroom, leaving the blue hedgehog alone.

Sonic took the blanket off and looked at his body, shaking his head. _I understand why Amy wears clothes now, I've never felt so naked before._

* * *

"How do I look?" A female voice asked, snarkily, from behind Tails.

Tails turned around from what he was doing, which was trying to calculate the reason why the device was stuck on 98%.

Sonic posed in an over exaggerated manner. He fluttered his girly eyelashes as he blew Tails a kiss as he put his hands on his hips.

Tails burst out into laughter, "That's such an attractive look Sonic."

"Why thank you," Sonic sarcastically remarked, looking at his bare feet, "Slightly disappointed my shoes don't fit me."

"Why's that?"

"My feet are too small," Sonic replied with a small smile before looking over Tails' shoulder and at the remote, "So, it's at 98%..."

"It hasn't moved since you awoke," Tails explained, "May I add that black really suits you."

Sonic patted the top of Tails head, giggling at Tails' response.

Sonic looked at the clock and shook his head. 11 p.m., nine hours from when he had tried to fight against Shadow.

"I'm going to have to go and contact Shadow about another fight..." Sonic muttered, turning to face the front door. Tails grabbed his wrist, stopping him in place.

"Like this? You don't have any sharp quills to use as an attack Sonic, you can't really do much," Tails pointed out.

Sonic became some what self-conscious. He turned to look at his quills, that were silky smooth and went down his back, stopping just above his tail. _Tails is right..._

"Well, I've at least got to explain why we can't exactly fight," Sonic explain, shaking his hand out of Tails' grip and heading to the door, "I'll be fine."

"Don't you need shoes?" Tails asked curiously.

Sonic shrugged, "Maybe I'll go visit Amy, explain what happened."

Tails did a small nod, "Try to be quick."

Sonic rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "I can't be quick with no shoes unless you want my feet to bleed."

Tails laughed, "Just don't be long."

* * *

Amy heard a knock on the door and wondered who exactly would be up at the hour. She wasn't asleep, as she was reading a book she couldn't put down. But she didn't want to be rude, so she put the book down and walked to the door, opening it.

"Hi..." The female blue hedgehog in front of her gave a shy nervous smile with a wave, "Guess who!"

Amy look at her confused. _She looks familiar..._

"It's me, Sonic," The girl exclaimed slowly, waiting for Amy to catch up.

Amy gave a wholehearted giggle, "Sonic? No, you must be really tired!"

Sonic rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips, "I would have thought, with you being so obsessive over me, you would know me as anything, apparently not. Anyway, the reason I'm here is because my shoes don't fit me."

Amy looked down at the female hedgehog's bare feet. She didn't know whether to take this seriously or not.

"Do you want me to call Tails? Because I can. He's the one who turned me into a girl in the first place," Sonic sighed, annoyed.

"Wait... let me get this right. You're Sonic and Tails, your best friend, turned you into a girl?"

Sonic nodded, "He didn't mean to, well that what he says. He interrupted a fight I was having with Shadow."

Amy hummed, not exactly sure as to what to think. _I'm going to ask a question to make sure it really is Sonic._

"If I were to ask what your favourite food was, what would it be?" Amy asked curiously.

"Are you serious? Did you become forgetful all of a sudden?" Sonic asked in reply and smiled, "Chili dogs of course! I hope you aren't going to keep giving me questions just to find out who I am, because I'm being plainly honest!"

"Fine, you did come at a late hour and I need to go to bed, so I'll get you shoes," Amy sighed, opening the door wider to let the blue hedgehog in.

* * *

Sonic sighed as he walked along the footpath slowly, trying to not trip. _I hate high-heels, _Sonic thought as he grabbed hold of a wall to support himself. He stopped by the wall and leaned against it, looking around curiously. There was someone near...

"What are you doing out so late at night?" Asked a deep voice from the shadows.

"Shadow?" Sonic exclaimed with confusion.

Shadow walked within Sonic's view and looked at the blue hedgehog with confusion, "Is that what happened to you?"

"I am in no mood in fighting you right now," Sonic grunted, looking at the footpath.

"You don't look it either. The things you usually use in our fights seem to be taken away from you. How pathetically easy."

"You're not actually going to fight me, are you? I can barely walk," Sonic sighed, feeling somewhat defeated.

Shadow walked closer to him, as if trying to corner him to the wall.

Sonic looked at his ruby red eyes with fear. _What the hell is he doing? _

"Do you need some help?"

_This can't be the Shadow I know... he wouldn't plainly ask if I needed help, _Sonic thought as he looked away from the ebony hedgehog.

"High heels are really painful for your feet, Faker," Shadow explained.

Sonic laughed lightly, "Have you worn them before?"

Shadow gave him a dark glare, "No, but I suggest you take them off."

Sonic knelt down and took the high heeled shoes off and stood back up. Having been turned into a girl, it seemed to have shortened his height as he had to look up slightly as he looked at Shadow, "Now what do you want?"

"I never wanted anything to begin off with Faker," Shadow said, turning away from the blue hedgehog and skated back into the darkness.

_What the hell was that about? _Sonic asked as he picked the high heeled shoes off of the ground and headed home, _Do people really act towards me differently because I'm a girl at the moment? I don't understand, I'm still me..._

* * *

**AN: As always, thanks for reading.**

**Clarification: I will start naming Sonic as a **_**her **_**in later chapters as his personality changes to suit being a girl, because things are very different now.**

**Let's just hope Tails can find out what's wrong with the remote and be able to reverse the side effects.**


	3. Mall Mayhem

**Disclaimers: I own nothing! Everything belongs to their rightful owners!**

* * *

Mall Mayhem

* * *

Sonic could help back stare at the reflection in the mirror. There was something nagging him, telling him that it just couldn't be him. But it was, and he knew it. He brushed his hands through his quills, sighing with frustration. He used to love his quills, but now they fell down his back. He grabbed a brush on the corner of the sink and started to brush his quills.

"I'm done..." Footsteps abruptly stopped at the doorway, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm brushing my quills," Sonic replied, still looking at the mirror.

Tails walked over to his right side and held up a pair of shoes. They looked exactly like Sonic's, but were smaller in size. Sonic turned to face the kitsune, a happy smile on his face.

"I'll try them on!" He exclaimed, extremely happy as he put the brush down and forgot all about his quills.

Tails returned the smile, "It's the least I can do while trying to fix the device."

"How's that thing going, by the way?" Sonic asked as they walked back to the kitchen. Sonic sat down on one of the chairs that surrounded a dining table and put on the shoes.

Tails nervously smiled as he watched Sonic buckle the shoes up, "It's still stuck on 98% and I have no idea why."

"Oh well, let's hope it doesn't stay that way forever," Sonic stood up and bent down to touch his shoes, "They feel great!"

"I analyzed the material of your normal shoes to make these, so they should be exactly the same," Tails explained.

There was a knock at the front door and the two exchanged confused glances before Tails went to answer it.

It was Amy, who looked oddly confused.

"Hi Tails, exactly who I was looking for," She said, welcoming herself into the house and then turned to look at the blue female hedgehog with slight surprise, "Oh... right... that was why I came here."

Tails scratched the back of his head, knowing he was going to have to explain the situation to the curious pink hedgehog, "Listen, I'll tell you everything."

"I'm listening..."

"OK. Well, you know yesterday when I told you about this device?" Tails asked as he picked up the remote that was lying on the kitchen counter and held it in front of Amy for her to look at.

"Yes," She nodded.

"Well, I've worked a lot of hours into making this. Anyway, it doesn't actually do what I want it do. I tested it on some animals and found out it changes someone's gender. I decided I wanted to tell Sonic about the news and when I went to go find him, where he was fighting Shadow at the time, my finger accidentally slipped and I hit Sonic with it."

All Amy did was nod as Tails stopped his explanation. When she realized he had nothing else to say, she then faced who she presumed was Sonic, "So, this is what you look like as a girl. I thought you'd look a little prettier."

Sonic frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well I'm sorry," He muttered sarcastically, "But not everyone is as _perfect _as you," Sonic then smiled, "Well, since I'm a _girl_, I guess you won't be overly obsessing over me."

"I can..." Amy muttered, a small evil smirk creeping up her muzzle as she made her way, slowly, to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic stumbled backward and tripped over the chair. He fell on the ground and hit his head on the table as he tried to get up.

"Ah!" He rubbed his head as he looked up at Amy, who was laughing.

"I'm just kidding," She laughed, holding a hand out to him, "But I suppose I could _help _you."

_What's with everyone asking or saying they can help me? I don't __**need **__anyone's help_, Sonic shook his head, attempting once again to get up, "No thanks."

Amy put her hands on her hips and smiled, "You're a girl, Sonic."

"You are clearly stating the obvious."

"Do you know what it's like to be a girl? Do you know what we go through?" She asked in a questioning manner.

Sonic looked at her blankly and muttered silently, "Ah... no, not really."

"Exactly!" She exclaimed, smiling as she reached out to take his hand and ran into his bedroom, "Let's talk!"

* * *

"You learn something new every day!" Amy exclaimed as she exited Sonic's bedroom, "See you after lunch!" And with that, she slammed his door shut.

_I never said I'd meet her after lunch... _Sonic thought as he looked at the door confused. She was right, however, that he learnt something new because he certainly did. There were so many things he hadn't known about the female gender, but he supposed he never had the time and also, didn't really care until now.

"Shell shocked?" Tails asked the blue hedgehog as he opened Sonic's door.

Sonic shook his head, trying to hide his shock, "Of course not."

"How was it learning about girls and what happens every -"

"It was... _interesting_..." Sonic commented, his voice rising over Tails'.

"Gonna come out and have some lunch?" Tails asked, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah sure," Sonic nodded, hopping off the bed and walking over to the kitchen, "Really hate to say this, but I suppose I've gotta go clothes shopping if that thing doesn't get to 100% any time soon."

"Why's that? I thought that black dress suited you," Tails laughed as he stopped what he was doing to look at Sonic.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Maybe on _formal _occasions, but not when I want to casually run."

Tails nodded and hummed with thought, "You've got a point. Maybe after lunch we'll go out and find something suitable."

"I sure hope so..." Sonic mumbled.

* * *

"How about this?" Tails asked, holding up a pair of bright blue trousers.

Sonic grabbed hold of it and then asked, "How about a top? Any that go along with it?"

"Well, there's this cyan coloured t-shirt!" Tails exclaimed, throwing the t-shirt at Sonic.

"Thanks, I'll go try them on," Sonic said, going into the change rooms.

Tails sat down and waited. Cream and Cheese walked by with Vanilla. She gave a joyful wave at Tails as she approached him.

"Who are you waiting for Mr Tails?" She asked politely as Vanilla gave him a small wave as well.

"Sonic," Tails replied silently.

Cream gave him a small look of confusion, "Why would Mr Sonic be shopping for clothes?"

"Something came up and he has to go with clothing," Tails explained, doing his best not to look too nervous.

"Oh," Cream smiled and looked at her mother before giving Tails a wave, "Bye Mr Tails, see you later!"

Tails gave her a small, forced smiled as the trio left. Sonic walked over to him, giving him a confident pose, "How does this suit me?"

Tails looked at the blue hedgehog and it wasn't almost hard to notice the colours of clothing against his quills, "Could I just say that it blends in?"

"Excellent!" Sonic exclaimed with a smile, "That's what I wanted! I know they are slightly different shades, but it'll do."

After purchasing the clothing, Sonic went to the bathroom to put them on, once again leaving Tails to wait.

Tails waited outside the bathroom block and watched the people walk like traffic on a road. They were all in a hurry for something, not carrying who they pushed past.

"If you're around here, that means Faker is to," Shadow commented, making Tails jump as he turned to face him.

Shadow was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I apologize for interrupting your fight with Sonic, I really didn't mean to," Tails apologized, looking at Shadow with slight guilt.

Shadow grunted, "It happened. You can't change the past. So, where is that Faker?"

"Why, I'm right here Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed, walking in between the two. He put his hands on his hips, "You aren't scaring my lil' bro, are you?"

Shadow shrugged, "I had no intention of doing that."

"What intention do you have? If you want to start up another fight... it's just going to have to wait a while, I hope you're patient," Sonic explained, shaking his head.

Shadow chuckled slightly, amused at Sonic's comment, "You always think I come here for a fight. That's not my intentions at all."

Sonic gave him a questioning look, "Then why are you here, looking for me?"

Shadow shrugged, looking away from the blue hedgehog, "I just wanted to see if you managed to gain your feet after last night."

Tails looked at Sonic with confusion as Sonic looked at him with a nervous smile and shrug.

"I'm fine now," Sonic told Shadow.

"Great to hear," Shadow muttered, pushing himself off the wall and began walking away from the duo, "I think I'll be seeing you around, that's for sure."

_Oh great... exactly what I need..._

"What was that about?" Tails asked his best friend, no clue as to what was going on.

"Nothing," Sonic shrugged, "Or at least nothing you need to worry about. Now let's get out of here, people are starting to stare."

Tails looked around the mall and noticed many people looking at the duo, but not with confusion.

"Look how adorable it is. That pair going out shopping together! I wish more couples would do something like that," Sonic heard someone say and they headed towards the exit. He looked over at Tails, growing slightly angry.

"You hear them?" He asked the kitsune.

Tails nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

"Time to test these shoes out," Sonic smirked and he started to run, leaving the mall with Tails trailing behind him, "I hope they get the message."

"I have an odd feeling people are either going to put this on the news or somewhere on the internet," Tails muttered as they returned home.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


	4. A Small Crush?

**Disclaimers: I own nothing! Everything belongs to their rightful owners!**

**AN: Sorry, Christian Ape99, but I'm not putting OCs in this story.**

* * *

A Small Crush?

* * *

Tails sighed with frustration and put his head down to look at the keyboard. He was right, it did go up on the internet and this made the situation slightly worse. People apparently couldn't even recognize their blue hero, asking who the blue female hedgehog could possibly be.

"What is it?" Sonic asked as he walked past the kitsune. She stopped to look over his shoulder and laughed, "Oh, you were right lil' bro, they did put it online. It's hilarious seeing people don't know who I am."

Tails turned around to look at her, "Yeah and hopefully it dies down soon."

"Soon? It only happened not too long ago. And you know people are going to be asking where I am," Sonic pointed out.

Tails took awhile to understand what she meant, "Oh right and then they'll probably put two and two together."

"Exactly," Sonic smiled and continued walking. She looked outside and upon seeing someone coming towards their house, groaned in annoyance, "Can't he just leave me alone?"

"Who is it?" Tails called out, looking over his shoulder to Sonic.

"I'll deal with it," Sonic shrugged. She got up and headed outside, closing the front door. She watched as the ebony hedgehog approached and put her hands on her hips, "What are your _intentions _Shadow?"

"I'm not pushing that far," Shadow chuckled as he stopped in front of the blue hedgehog.

Sonic gave him a look of confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"What I came here to talk to you about," Shadow replied, grabbing hold of Sonic's wrist and pulling her into a sprint, "But first, I need to take you somewhere a bit more private."

Shadow took Sonic to the place they had battled only a two days ago. He let go of Sonic's hand and skated a little further away from her.

"Why did you take me here? How many times have I told you? I don't want to fight," Sonic mumbled in a bothered tone.

"No, that's not the reason I took you here," Shadow replied, "I've been meaning to tell you something for quite sometime and now seems quite the appropriate time."

_What has he been meaning to tell me? Just how important is it?_

Shadow slowly moved towards Sonic, making the latter slightly nervous. Sonic moved backwards, away from the oncoming hedgehog but walked into a tree, thus cornering her. She looked both ways but each way she looked there was more trees.

Shadow stopped just a few inches from her, a plain expression on his face.

"I don't know why you moved away from me," He commented, a small smirk crawling up his muzzle, "I hope I didn't frighten you."

"You frighten me?" Sonic laughed, "Yeah right, in your dreams!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "I was hoping to make my dream into a reality."

"You dream?" Sonic asked with fake surprise and moved closer to the tree as the ebony hedgehog reached out for her.

"It was a figure of speech," He muttered, a slight look of hurt in his ruby eyes as he retreated away from the blue hedgehog.

"I don't get it, what did you want to tell me," Sonic asked, completely baffled at the ebony's motives. She had no idea what the ebony hedgehog was doing.

"You are completely oblivious Faker," Shadow muttered, turning away from her and shaking his head, "I'm not too sure if you'd be smart enough to understand."

"Please, you're the one who dragged me here and now you're leaving without an explanation of what you were aiming to do," Sonic replied in an angered tone, walking away from the tree and towards the ebony hedgehog with a raised clenched hand. She had no intention of hitting the hedgehog however.

"I doubt you're going to hit me, Faker," Shadow simply muttered, turning around quickly to grab hold of her hand.

Sonic looked at him with surprise. She tried to get her hand out of his grip, but couldn't. Sonic found herself weak as she looked at his red eyes. Sonic had never felt so small, especially from Shadow.

"I wasn't going to," Sonic mumbled, looking down at the grass.

"I know," Shadow put a thumb underneath Sonic's chin and tilted her head up to look at her excellent green eyes.

_I don't feel threatened... why don't I feel threatened? Shadow's my rival and... I don't understand... why am I letting him get closer? _A small blush appeared on Sonic's muzzle as she shook her head and threw Shadow's hand aside.

Shadow chuckled softly, "Maybe you'll get closer to what I _was _going to tell you about."

"You're just going to leave?" Sonic asked in reply, surprised at the amount of disappointment was in her voice.

"You _are _the one who threw my hand aside. Obviously, you don't want me to come any closer," Shadow stated and he turned away to leave, "But, of course, I'll come back later."

Sonic rolled her eyes, "I already guessed that."

Sonic watched as Shadow skated away. He couldn't understand the odd shy, yet warm feeling from his stomach being so close to Shadow. It was all new to him.

* * *

"What happened?" Tails asked Sonic when Sonic closed the door.

"The usual," She casually shrugged, "Although, he'll probably be back. That's something to look forward to," She added sarcastically as she walked into the kitchen.

"You didn't have a fight did you?"

Sonic shook her head quickly, "No, nothing like that. Perhaps... the opposite."

_Maybe that's what he meant when he said I was oblivious. Have I really not noticed it before? We always, somehow, get interrupted when we fight..._

"The opposite?" Tails looked at the blue hedgehog, bewildered.

Sonic simply shrugged, "I don't know. Shadow is confusing." She grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it, deep in thought.

"Oh... okay..." Tails muttered.

"What?"

"I just thought you might want a chili dog, that's all," Tails muttered, scratching the back of his head nervously, "But if you want an apple, that's fine."

"I can eat what I want, I don't eat chili dogs all the time."

"You know that's a lie," Tails laughed.

_Must be a lie if he's surprised that I'm eating an apple_, Sonic thought as she took another bite, "So, what's happening with the whole thing being online?"

"Funny thing -"

But what ever the funny thing Tails was going to explain to Sonic was going to wait. There was a knock on the door, interrupting the kitsune, much to his displeasure.

"I didn't know 'knock knock' jokes were quite so funny," Sonic commented as she put the apple down and approached the door.

Tails laughed slightly as he followed her.

What appeared to be a news reporter was on the other side. A camera man and a photographer next to her.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

The reporter looked surprised at this response but calmly replied, "Well, we noticed you with young Tails here and wanted to know who you were. You must be trustworthy if Sonic has left you with his best friend."

Sonic hid his laughter as he grabbed Tails and pulled him into a hug, "Of course I'm trustworthy. As for who I am... I can't tell you sorry."

The reporter looked disappointed, "Don't you have a name?"

_I'll just make something up for fun, _"Yes, I do have a name. But would you really want to know it?"

The reporter nodded.

"Sapphire," Sonic simply replied, giving Tails a reassuring smile, "And now that you know, will you leave me alone?" Without waiting for an answer, he closed the door and let go of Tails.

"Did you really have to hug me like that?" Tails asked in a complaining manner, rubbing his arms.

"Probably not," Sonic laughed in reply, "Well, that was fun."

"I liked to the look on her face when you opened the door and asked 'what do you want'?" Tails laughed as they both walked into the living room.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading.**


	5. A Small Kiss

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything! Everything belongs to their rightful owners!**

* * *

A Small Kiss

* * *

Sonic awoke to the flashing of lights that were emitted from outside his window. She moaned as she covered her face with her hands, annoyed at the flashes of bright light.

"Go away," She shouted as she slid off the bed and walked, tiredly, to the window and drew the curtain closed. She returned to her bed and lay upon it, looking at the dull white ceiling.

_Great, now I'm awake_, Sonic thought as he heard the shuffle of feet leave the window, _Can't they just leave us well enough alone? That's the Press I suppose._

"What wrong?" Tails asked, yawning, as he opened the bedroom door, rubbing his eyes.

"Just the Press being the Press," Sonic sighed, jumping up and sitting on the edge of the bed, "But they awoke me and I have too much energy to go back to sleep. What time is it?"

Tails looked at his wrist and muttered, "3 a.m."

"They were desperate coming here at such early hours," Sonic mumbled as she walked over to the young fox, ruffling his fur on his head, "Go back to sleep little bro. I'll just go out for a run, take my mind off of everything."

Tails nodded, "Be careful."

Sonic gave him a wink and smirked, "Sure. I always am, aren't I?"

Tails laughed which turned into another yawn as he headed back to bed.

Sonic headed out of the house, ready for an early morning run.

* * *

She knew there was someone trailing near her and their presence was all too familiar. Sonic slowed down to jogging pace, letting the silhouette pass him. She watched the figure stop and turn around to look at her.

The ebony hedgehog watched her every movement as Sonic approached, stopping a couple of steps away from him. She put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"I knew I was being followed," She stated and Shadow nodded.

"Exactly. Why are you up at such an early hour?" The ebony hedgehog asked in return, continuing to watch the blue hedgehog curiously.

Sonic shrugged, brushing her quills over her shoulder, "The flashes of cameras awoke me and I couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to go out for a run."

Shadow crossed his arms over his chest and nodded.

"You never told me that 'important thing' you were going to tell me either Shads," Sonic explained, "I would rather you tell me up straight rather than be cryptic about it."

Sonic watched as the dark figure walked to him. Shadow reached out to touch Sonic's chin, tilting her head to look straight up into his dark red eyes. Shadow closed the small gap between them and softly put his lips onto the blue hedgehog's, causing a small gasp from the blue hedgehog.

Sonic opened her eyes completely wide as she stared at the ebony hedgehog with surprise. Shadow's eyes were closed, enjoying the sweet taste of the azure hedgehog's mouth.

Sonic found herself _enjoyed _by the kiss Shadow had surprisingly planted on her lips as the ebony hedgehog pulled away and watched her closely and curiously, as if to see what her reaction would be.

_I should be freakin' outraged... yet I'm the exact opposite... _Sonic gave the ebony hedgehog a small smile, hoping the darkness of the morning would hide the slight blush on her muzzle. Sonic rocked back and forth, looking at the ground.

"Uh... I think I'll be going back," Sonic said quietly, continuing to stare at the ground as she turned around to go back to the house, "See you later Shadow..." Sonic took off, wondering why he couldn't exactly think straight.

* * *

Tails found Sonic with her face stuffed into a pillow. He wasn't too sure what was happening, but something seemed wrong.

"What's up Sonic? Did something happen on your run?" Tails asked with concern as he sat on the bed beside the blue hedgehog.

Sonic mumbled something into the pillow that Tails couldn't understand.

Tails rolled his eyes, "You're going to have to take your face out of that pillow if you're to tell me what happened."

Sonic threw the pillow off of her face and looked at Tails with a rather rosy muzzle.

"Have you been crying?" Tails asked with confusion.

Sonic shook his head and smiled nervously, "No."

"What's wrong then?"

Sonic bit her lip as she looked into his best friend's calm blue eyes, "Well... uh..."

"You're pretty hesitate," Tails commented as he looked at her with worry, "You were careful, right?"

Sonic laughed nervously, "Yeah, of course I was. It was Shadow..."

"What did he do?" Tails asked, growing slightly angry.

"He... uh... kissed me," She mumbled, becoming completely quiet.

Tails' eyes widened open with surprise, "He kissed you?"

All Sonic did was nod as she watched Tails quietly.

"What did you do about it?" Tails asked calmly.

Sonic gave a shrug, "I told him I was going to come back here."

"You didn't fight him off?" Tails asked with slight bafflement.

"No..." Sonic moaned and sighed, "That's what I don't get. I didn't mind it to be honest."

"You do remember who Shadow is right? He's your _rival_," Tails emphasized.

"Yeah, I know. He's the one who kissed me Tails and I... well... I just kind of let him do it. It felt kind of nice," Sonic gave Tails a forced smile as the kitsune shook his head.

"Maybe Amy will talk some sense into you," Tails murmured.

* * *

"He WHAT?!" Amy asked, seemingly outraged at the explanation that was given to her.

"Do I need to repeat myself when I know you heard what I said perfectly clear?" Sonic replied with a nod, "He kissed me, that's what he did."

"And what did you do? Did you fight back?"

"Uh... well... no," Sonic muttered, hoping Amy wasn't going to kill him.

Amy just looked at him with complete disbelief.

_I don't know if I should add the fact that I actually kind of like it... I'll think that'll just give me the death sentence, _Sonic thought as she watched the pink hedgehog closely, making sure she made no sudden actions.

"So you're telling me that Shadow kissed you and you didn't fight back... perhaps Tails' machine does work in a way," Amy replied in a thoughtful manner, her outrage replaced with curiosity, "What did you think about it?"

_What kind of stupid question is that_, "What?"

"The kiss you idiot!" Amy snapped harshly.

"Well... it was kind of nice and short," Sonic muttered in a shy tone, "It really wasn't anything."

"How'd you feel about it afterwards?"

_What's with all these questions? What could she get out of these questions? _Sonic sighed helplessly, "I don't know... confused."

"Confused? Why?" Amy asked curiously.

Sonic blinked, "Why are you asking?"

Amy smirked, "I might, possibly, know the reason as to why you didn't fight back."

Sonic gave her a questioning look but didn't say anything.

"I guess you could say... you _like _him," Amy giggled and smiled.

Sonic shook her head and laughed sarcastically, "Nope... that certainly isn't the reason at all."

"Well then," Amy shrugged, "You'll just have to wait and see."

_Yeah, totally. I doubt I __**like **__him, that's just completely stupid. As Tails stated, he's my rival... that could not work out... right?_

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading.**

**Time to go and get some sleep for Mother's Day tomorrow! **


	6. Just Some Tiny Secrets

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Just Some Tiny Secrets

* * *

"I think I'll follow you where ever you go just to make sure things don't go out of hand..." Tails said in an unsure tone as he handed a cup of juice to the azure hedgehog who was sitting on a chair near the kitchen counter.

"Nah, you've gotta figure out how to reverse the effects," Amy put in, shaking her head and smiling, "I'll go with Sonic," She squealed happily.

"Excuse me, can I get a word in this?" Sonic asked as he frowned at both of them, "Since this is involving me after all."

The pair looked at him, waiting for his suggestion in the matter.

"Look, I can take care of myself without the help of other people," He then looked at Tails seriously, "Like what Amy said, you need to find a way to reverse this," He switched his gaze to Amy, "And I'm perfectly fine being along thank you."

"Hm..." Tails hummed in an unsure tone, "I was going to go along with what Amy said. It'd be a better idea if she went with you. What's the worst that could happen?"

The pink and blue hedgehog looked at each other. Sonic shook his head, "Nope."

"C'mon! You hardly spend any time with me!" Amy pouted, holding her hands together and looking at Sonic with begging eyes.

Sonic crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "Ever wonder why that may be?"

Amy frowned, "But you're a girl and I just wanted to show you what girls tend to do... well... when I'm not usually chasing you of course."

Sonic rolled his eyes and didn't reply. The pink hedgehog and the fox stared at him, waiting for an answer.

He looked from one to the other and sighed with defeat, "Oh fine... but only until Tails finds a way of reversing it."

Before Amy could squeal with delight, Sonic held a hand out and shook it, "No physical contact."

Amy stood up straighter, putting on a small smile as if trying to hide it and nodded.

_This is not going to be fun.._

* * *

Sonic sat on the bench next to Amy. She licked the plain, vanilla ice cream as she toned out the pink hedgehog who was talking extremely fast about something that the blue hedgehog didn't care about.

_A few things I realize being a girl. Girls tend to be emotional... it doesn't take a genius to figure that out. Girls like to gossip... ugh. They tend to over think things... that can explain a lot. They care about too many things... I really hope Tails finds a way to reverse the things cased by that remote of his._

"Why are you staring at the tree?" Amy asked, giving the blue hedgehog a look of confusion.

Sonic looked at the ice cream she had in her hand an noticed that it had melted and some of it was dripping on her gloves. _Just great..._

"No particular reason. Just thinking, that's all," Sonic replied, throwing the ice cream into a bin that sat next to the bench they were one. She licked her gloves and gained a disapproving look from Amy, "What?"

"You don't lick your gloves when there's something on them!" She snapped, "You take them off and wash them."

"Nah uh... these gloves are never coming off," Sonic replied, shaking her head as she gripped her hands together tightly, scooting away from the pink hedgehog.

"Why? What could be so bad about your hands?" She asked with curiosity, moving closer to her.

"Uh... nothing... my hands are fine..." Sonic turned away from Amy.

"Well then, why are you trying to avoid me? If it's nothing, then you can take them off," She pointed out with a giggle.

Sonic shook her head once more, "Nope..."

Amy became angered at the stubborn blue hedgehog, "Seriously, all I want you to do is wash your gloves, is that such a difficult task?" She stood up and grabbed hold of Sonic's wrist, pulling her onto her feet and went to the rest room. She grabbed hold of Sonic's hand, who tried to move away.

"Don't... please!" Sonic called out and gasped as her glove slipped off her hand. She looked at her hand with confusion, "What?"

"What's so confusing about your hand Sonic? You act like you've never seen it before," Amy laughed, grabbing hold of her other hand and taking the other glove off with ease.

"It's just... my hands aren't usually skin coloured," Sonic explained to the pink hedgehog as she gazed at her hands with wonder.

Amy put her hands on her hips, "What are your hands usually like, then?"

"The same colour as my quills, makes my arms look ridiculous when I'm not wearing the gloves," Sonic explained and waited for Amy to return her gloves after she had finished washing them.

"Oh..." Amy smiled, "That's interesting. My hands have always been skin coloured."

"Perhaps it's a girl thing," Sonic shrugged as she slipped the gloves back onto her hands, "But I'm not taking them off again."

"Yeah, right..." Amy laughed as they exited the restroom.

* * *

There was a beep that emitted from the device Tails had given the blue hedgehog before they had left. A communication device. Sonic looked at the small, watch like device and pressed the button on the side.

"Sonic, I have some news," Tails' voice came out of the device in a static like way.

"Is what your telling me majorly important? I'll be back soon anyway," Sonic asked as she looked to her side at Amy. They walking along the footpath and heading back to Tails' workshop after a long day of Amy talking.

"Kind of?" Tails replied in a question like tone as he continued, "I don't know what I did, or if I actually did anything but, the remote is now stuck at 99%."

"Well, it's a step closer than yesterday," Sonic said with a smile and looking back at the footpath, "Any theories as to how the percentage may have went up?"

"I have some, but I think it'd be better if I told you when you came," Tails replied.

"See you soon," Sonic pressed the button again, turning the device off and looked back at Amy, "Sounds like good news in a way."

Amy nodded. She looked up ahead and stopped in her tracks. Sonic looked at her confused, but all she did was stand there and look ahead. Sonic looked ahead and found someone approaching them.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked, surprising Sonic slightly as all had been quiet.

"I can take evening walks as well," Shadow simply replied, giving her a small glare as he stopped and looked at Sonic, "You need company when you're out and about now, do you?"

Sonic sighed, slightly frustration and annoyed, "It was mainly a suggestion. Can you move aside so we can continue along?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want to be an _obstacle _would I?" Shadow shrugged walking past the two hedgehogs.

"Actually, wait," Sonic called out, turning around to face the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow stopped and turned around, waiting for the azure hedgehog to continue.

"Were you messing around this morning or did you actually mean it?" The blue hedgehog asked, her hands on her hips.

Shadow turned around, "Surely, you can figure that answer out yourself." And with that, he continued along the footpath.

"Creep," Amy muttered slightly, under her breath as she gave Sonic a smile, "Don't worry about _him_, let's get back to Tails!"

"Yeah..." Sonic agreed with a small nod as they continued on their way. _Figure it out myself? I'm going to get some answers and I don't care if I have to fight him to get them. I sick and tired of these stupid riddles._

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading.**


	7. A Flower Reveals Everything

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

A Flower Reveals Everything

* * *

Sonic sighed, looking at the large white flower in her hands. _What was it that girls would do to flowers when they wanted to know if people loved them or not? Something to do with plucking off their petals... That's kind of mean for the flower._

Sonic stroked the large petal, watching it bend slightly from the pressure of her finger. She sighed once again, _I suppose it can't hurt if I give it a try... even if the flower would be quietly screaming in pain. _

Her legs dangled over the pier that looked over the small, flowing river in the park. The river was a clear blue, one could see the many pebbles within and the small fish that swam with the current. The evening sun was lying behind mountains in the distance and Sonic had spent a full day just trying to figure out what was going on... and trying to find the ebony hedgehog.

She put a finger and thumb above a petal, ready to pluck it. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7... oh, it ends on an odd number. It'll probably be better if I didn't pluck the petals off the flower and rather just count around the petals._

She then began.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not..."

"Does this 'he' happen to be me?" Sonic heard the familiar voice ask from behind her.

She nodded and was about to finish it off, but Shadow interrupted her by sitting next to the azure hedgehog.

"You don't have to finish that off Faker, can't you already see what the answer will be?"

_Oh great, not only is he cryptic but he also rhymes... _Sonic rolled her eyes and looked into the ebony hedgehog's red eyes, "Fine. But why are you now revealing this? I may be a girl, but I'm not any different."

"Your body language begs to differ," The ebony hedgehog commented, watching the blue hedgehog tense up slightly, "Why reveal it now? I was going to suggest something along those lines in our fight that day, but your 'little bro' helped me out unintentionally."

"So, you're taking advantage of this situation I see," Sonic muttered in a disapproving tone, "What makes you think I'll just let you?"

Sonic felt a warmth on his hand and looked down to see Shadow's hand on his.

"You haven't pushed me away like I expected. It shocked me, to be plainly honest. When I kissed you that other morning, I thought you'd at least try to smack me away or something, but you didn't. Why didn't you?" Shadow asked as he looked back into Sonic's green emerald eyes.

Sonic blushed at the memory. It was true that he hadn't reacted in a harsh way... but it wasn't like Shadow had been attacking him at the time. He couldn't understand why he enjoyed the kiss so much. He couldn't understand why he wanted another one, or why he wanted to spend more time with the ebony hedgehog. He didn't know if these effects had anything to do with the effects of the device or that they were just hidden feeling he hadn't known about for such a long time.

Sonic crossed her legs and looked away from the ebony hedgehog and into the small river.

"I don't know," She mumbled, "I don't understand a heap of things that have been happening to me as of late. I don't know if it's because of the device or not. But it just feels like there are things I never even knew before." She stopped as if wondering how to continue. She drew in a deep breath.

"I suppose the reason I didn't retaliate was because... I kind of liked it."

It was as if something that had been weighing him had suddenly been lifted off. He felt it was easy to breathe.

And small smile appeared on his muzzle as he looked back at Shadow.

"Just maybe... I'd like to experience it again."

Sonic scooted closer to the ebony hedgehog and continued to hold his hand as she looked back to the river, closing her eyes. Her head slowly drooping onto Shadow's shoulder.

Shadow looked at the blue hedgehog on his shoulder, a small smile on his muzzle as he moved closer to Sonic.

"Shadow... Sonic?!" Asked a young voice from behind the pair.

Sonic jumped up, away from the ebony hedgehog and turned around to look at the young fox, a surprised looked on her face.

"Tails!" She squealed.

"What's... what's going on here?" Tails stuttered slightly, looking at his best friend with disbelief.

Shadow stood up. His usual neutral expression on his face as he walked past the kitsune. He didn't say anything as he left.

_I can't really say 'it's nothing', can I? _Sonic thought as she brushed through her quills nervously.

"You actually... like Shadow?" Tails just couldn't believe the sight he had witnessed. He never, _never _thought he see the two rivals be so friendly with each other. It truly shocked him. He didn't really know how to react... to be supportive or otherwise.

Sonic looked at the ground, biting her lip slightly as she replied, "I... guess you could say that."

It was unlike him, he knew, to just leave his best friend... but that was what he did. Tails didn't say anything as he turned around and left, heading back to his workshop. _I... need to fix this device! And then when Sonic's normal again, I'm getting rid of this thing... _

"Tails..." Sonic muttered. She watched as the young fox ran away from her. _I have to make sure he's alright... _Sonic thought as he threw the flower onto the ground without a second thought and ran in the direction of Tails' workshop, expecting the kitsune to be heading there.

* * *

"No! You go and do whatever you want! I'm going to focus on this device and return you to normal Sonic!" Tails shouted, his voice becoming muffled from the door.

Sonic sighed with frustration, "Open it up Miles!"

She heard a gasp of surprise being called his actual name. It was rather rare of Sonic to call his lil' bro his actual name, but it happened mainly if he was annoyed at the kitsune. That happened to be the case at that moment.

"Amy'll be here any minute now anyway," Tails muttered to himself as more noises of metal clinking next to each other could be heard.

_Oh and he just happened to call Amy, just perfect as always_, "Tails!"

But there was no reply. Tails was ignoring her and focusing on reversing the effects.

"I thought something really bad happened to you, so I brought my kit for 'emergencies'," Amy said, as she held the basket she was carrying on her wrist up and then realized the stressed expression on Sonic's face, "What happened?"

Sonic turned away from her and looked back at the door to the workshop, "Listen to me Tails -"

"I'll reverse the effects Sonic, I will! So just leave me alone for a bit!" Tails replied loudly.

"Something must have set Tails off if he's really focused on reversing the effects," Amy commented as she looked at the door with surprise and then looked at Sonic, "We can talk about this over cake if you want."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Sonic nodded, walking away from the workshop, hoping that Tails was alright.

* * *

Amy sat there and put the small plate onto the table gently as she continued to look at the azure hedgehog in a rather stunned manner. It seemed she had no words to say.

"Please, don't hit me with your hammer..." Sonic mumbled, looking away from the pink hedgehog.

She didn't say anything. It was as if she was trying to tie the pieces of the puzzle together that had no that actually would fit together.

"Let me get this straight. You... actually..." She didn't say anything else.

Sonic held onto the couch, ready to spring up into attack in case Amy exploded into anger and attacked her.

"I know Amy. Just..."

"You think I'm going to attack you?" She then laughed as if it were a joke, "I'm not going to over react like Tails. I'm just thinking."

Sonic nervously laughed, _utterly __**hilarious **__coming from her_.

"Guys!" Tails open the door with such energy that it seemed it was going to fly off of its hinges.

Both hedgehogs jumped up with surprise and looked at the kitsune for information for the sudden entrance.

"It's reached **100%**!"

* * *

**AN: What the heck? End of the story already? I guess it's time to say good-**

**Just kidding, this can't possibly be the end of the story, that would be the worst place to finish it. Unless I were doing a squeal... that would still be a bad place to finish it though.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading folks, see you later!**


	8. Nothing Will Change That

**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners...**

**AN: Or just maybe... this story is coming to a conclusion... who knows?**

* * *

Nothing Will Change That

* * *

"How?" Sonic asked the kit with confusion.

"I have no idea!" Tails called out and all though he had no clue how it had happened, he laughed happily, "I can reverse the effects now!"

"Whoa... whoa wait a second," Sonic said, shaking her head. Tails frowned as he paid attention to the blue hedgehog.

"What? Do you _want _do stay as a girl?"

"Oh Chaos no! Just... Tails... I want to talk to you about what you saw before," Sonic said as she put a hand on her hip at looked at the young fox with concern.

Tails closed his eyes and shook his head, "No, please don't tell me you like Shadow. That's just a recurring nightmare I've been having... it's not real!" Tails realized what had been blurted out of his mouth and opened his eyes wide, putting his hands over his mouth, "I... didn't mean to say that."

"You've been having nightmares about it? Since when?" Sonic asked, looking at her best friend with surprise.

Tails looked at Sonic, a nervous blush on his cheeks, "For... awhile now."

"Is it because we spend so much time fighting that you think we'd get together?" Sonic said to the kitsune in a questioning tone.

"I suppose that may be it," Tails mumbled, looking away from the green eyes that were staring at him closely.

"But... that's not what you're worried about," Sonic added and Tails' ear perked up, "You're worried that if I were to be with Shadow, I would hang out with you anymore... right?"

Tails gave a small nod, still looking at the floor. Sonic put her hands on the fox's shoulders and gave the young kid a warm caring smile.

"I'd never do that lil' bro!" She said happily, ruffling Tails' head.

Sonic felt something sting her in the chest. She backed away from the kitsune and looked at the fox with wide eyes, "Hey!"

"I'm sorry Sonic, I just want my brother back," Tails responded, continuing to look down. Tears dropping onto the ground.

"You've been awfully quiet all through this Amy," Sonic said, looking at the pink hedgehog who looked from Tails to her.

Amy still didn't have anything to say. Things were happening too quickly for her to completely understand what was happening. She looked at Tails and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Tails..."

Tails looked up at the blue hedgehog.

"...I still am you're brother and always will be. Nothing can ever change that."

And with that, everything went black.

* * *

All she could hear was sobbing and a female voice saying soft, reassuring words. As soon as she realized it was Tails who was crying, she opened her eyes wide.

"What is it?!" She asked, jumping up into a sitting position and turning to her left to face the kitsune and the pink hedgehog. After taking the time to realize, Sonic laughed lightly, "Oh Tails. You know it won't just happen like that," She snapped her fingers... which doesn't make any sense considering she's wearing gloves, "Just please don't tell me it's stuck on 98% again."

Tails looked at her, a faint smile on his youthful face, "No, it's going along pretty steadily, it's at 48% at the moment."

Sonic tapped her foot on the ground and sighed, "It's going heaps slower than before." Sonic stood up and went to the door, "I'm just going out."

"Be careful!" Tails warned.

"Don't worry lil' bro," Sonic smirked before taking off, out of the house.

* * *

_How many hours has it been... it was afternoon/night when I was knocked out... now it looks like it's early morning... I'm throwing that device out, I swear! _Sonic stopped and had a look over the ocean.

"Visiting the beach at such an hour..."

Sonic turned around to look at the ebony hedgehog, who was walking towards her.

"He hit you with the device again, didn't he?" Shadow asked calmly and shrugged, "Hardly makes a difference I think."

Sonic giggled, "Yeah right."

"I can only guess he did it because he believed you returning to 'normal' would make us rivals once again."

Sonic nodded and looked back out, over the ocean, "Yep. I honestly don't know to be honest. Perhaps we can finish that fight off! That would be nice."

There was only the noise of crickets as Sonic yawned and turned away from the water.

"Well, better get back..."

Shadow grabbed hold of Sonic's arm in a tight grip. Sonic looked at Shadow, confusion in her clouded eyes.

"I don't think you should go back in this state. I'll take you," Shadow explained.

Sonic smiled and laughed, "Ain't that so nice from my _rival_. So how shall we go back, monsieur? Chaos Control or by the natural way of using one's legs?"

"Take your pick."

"I think I'd prefer... you use your legs," Sonic yawned, leaning against the ebony hedgehog.

"Fine, be that way," Shadow grunted, picking the azure hedgehog up in a bridal style, surprising her.

She giggled, "This is much better than the piggyback ride I had planned."

Shadow rolled his eyes as he watched the blue hedgehog curl up and snuggle against him. He skated away from the beach and headed towards the house.

* * *

Tails hid his surprised gasp behind his hand.

"Shadow!"

"He fell asleep," Shadow dully replied as he walked into and put Sonic onto the couch.

"You didn't do anything to him?" Tails asked the ebony hedgehog suspiciously.

"No," Shadow simply said as he left, closing the door behind him.

_Well... it's going to be kind of difficult taking these clothes off of him, _but that didn't bother the kitsune, he was just happy to have his bro back.

* * *

**AN: Alright and the next chapter is going to be the epilogue.**

**Quick story, I know... but eh, I've written worse!**

**Thanks for reading, as always!**


End file.
